Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sutures and methods of forming and using the same, and, more particularly, to barbed sutures containing a wound treatment material.
Background of Related Art
Throughout the years, the medical field has utilized various techniques in an effort to join or bond body tissue together. Historically, suturing was the accepted technique for rejoining severed tissues and closing wounds. Typically, suturing is achieved with a surgical needle and a suture thread. The intended function of sutures is to hold the edges of a wound or tissue against one another during the healing process so as to reduce discomfort, pain, scarring and the time required for healing. Recently, sutures have been replaced or supplemented with adhesives to effect tissue closure, sealants to guard against leakage, hemostats to prevent bleeding, as well as therapeutic agents to aid in healing.
It would be advantageous to provide a barbed suture containing a wound treatment material that may be released therefrom to reduce pain and instances of leakage and/or bleeding, to enhance the healing process, and to create a strong bond between adjacent tissues.